Why you can't date McGarden
by pikinanouart
Summary: AU! Max wants a girlfriend to spend Summer with and he wants to ask our favorite bookworm! Is it a good idea? With Gazille Redfox as her boyfriend, maybe not!


**Author's note: **Hi again :3 Here is another short GazillexLevy story! I hope you will like it. I decided to give Jet and Droy a break and shine the light ( of torture) on some minor characters we don't hear often about. I hope they won't be too OOC since we don't have a lot of info to work with. This story is AU!

As usual, I do not own Fairy Tail because my name is not Hiro Mashima. My name doesn't even sound japanese :(

* * *

**Why you can't date McGarden**

Sunny weather, warm breeze and blooming fields, June was really a lovely month. It was the time of beach parties, convertibles and mini-skirts. And for the students of Fairy Tail High, it was almost time for Summer vacations!

Like every Friday afternoon, the atmosphere was quite smooth. No one was really paying attention in class, not even the teachers, and when the bell rang, it was in a pleasant mood that the students left the classrooms and reunited with their friends, either going outside or at their extracurricular activities.

A young man with brown hair named Max blinked at the blinding sun when he emerged from the depths of the white stone building. Stretching his arms over his head, he took a good sniff of the surrounding air and asked his friend:

" Can you smell that, Warren?"

A tall young man with dark hair and prominent lips came at his side:

" What exactly should I be smelling?"

Max pointed all around them.

" It's all around us, man!" He inhaled once more, to his friend's amusement. " Summer! Vacation! Liberty!" He finished his statement with both arms in the air.

" You're really in the mood."

The smaller teen grinned at his friend: Max was a natural when it came to talk to others and he seemed to know everyone. However, Warren was the one who knew everything about everyone. There wasn't a rumor that he didn't know about, either about the students, the teachers or the principal. Those two made the perfect team for the newspaper club.

" Do you have any plans for when school will be over?" asked Max.

" We have family in the south, we are spending a couple of weeks there, near the sea. What about you?"

" Me? I'm gonna spend Summer with my girlfriend!"

Warren looked at him in surprise:

" You have a girlfriend?"

" Not yet but I'm gonna choose myself one soon."

The black haired youth sweat dropped:

" Um... I don't think that's the way things work, you know..."

He went ignored.

* * *

The two young men made their way to the resting area of the school which was made of mature trees, comfortable grass and picnic tables. The spot was popular not only because it was relaxing but the racing track and the basket-ball field were right beside it.

They arrived at a nearby table where four other students were already chatting. The first to notice them was an orange haired teen named Jet and at his left was his best friend named Droy, a taller man with black hair in a strange ponytail. Beside them, their friend Alzack was watching photos on his girlfriend's cellphone, his arm around her waist.

They greeted each other when Max and Warren sat with them:

" What's up, guys?"

" There's a party tonight at Cana's place." said Jet while looking at another table at their right were a bunch of girls were having an animated discussion. The brunette in question was there, sipping something from a bottle hidden in a paper bag. Everyone and their grandmas knew it wasn't milk.

" Cool, who's gonna be there?"

" Pretty much all the school, even some teachers are coming."

Before Max could ask a question, a storm of shouts came from the basket-ball field. A pink haired guy and a spiky black haired one were yelling at each other in a flashy manner. Not far from them, Elfman-sensei was loudly telling them to be manly about it. Nearby students either shook their head in a desperate manner or laughed about it.

After a few seconds of silence where Natsu's taunts were the only thing to be heard, the brown haired teen clapped his hands in a decisive manner and asked the fated question like they had never been interrupted:

" So? Is there gonna be _girls_ at the party?"

" Pretty much every girls from school will be there", answered Droy with a naughty smile. " From Lucky Olietta to Lucy Heartfilia."

" Sooo niiiiceeee." excitedly said Max while rubbing his hands together. " Tonight, I'm finding myself a girlfriend for sure!"

" Is that something you can plan so easily?" Alzack asked Warren, remembering how he struggled for years before finding the courage to ask Visca out.

" That's what I told him but he didn't listen."

Indeed, Max, Droy and Jet weren't listening, as they were busy naming all the pretty females they wished they could date, categorizing them depending of the size of their assets. The other three rolled their eyes.

* * *

The boys were trying to suppress their raging nosebleeds when a lovely voice drifted to them.

" Have a nice week-end, guys!"

They turned their head to the source of the voice, a petite woman with blue hair was passing by, waving at them. Her slightly wavy hair was held in place with a bandanna, her school uniform was complimenting her delicate shape, her lack of generous curves to the chest area, in comparison with Lucy or Erza, was fully compensated by her dreamy legs and winning smile. Her name was Levy McGarden, president of the book club and natural magnet.

They waved back while Visca asked her if she planned to be at Cana's party that night. The book lover said it was a possibility before leaving for the table where her best friend was. Not leaving her from sight, Max let out a dreamy sigh. Cute, intelligent and sexy enough, she was the perfect candidate. He started imagining all the dates he could have with her: going at the movies, at the amusement park or at the _beach_... At this last thought, the boy grinned like the time when he found the hiding spot of his father's secret porn collection.

Jet and Droy were looking at Levy's retreating form with neutral faces: Levy was a childhood friend of theirs and even thought they used to have a crush on her, they knew she only saw them as brothers. But the hungry look of their friend didn't go unnoticed.

" Forget it, dude." said Droy. " You can't ask her out."

The teen frowned in confusion:

" Why not?"

" She's off limit. You would never stand a chance..."

" Whadda ya mean? Just because she rejected you guys?"

He received a double dark glare but Jet explained:

" She's already dating someone."

" So what?"

All exchanged a look but tried to explain the seriousness of the situation.

" It's Redfox. Gazille Redfox."

Max raised an eyebrow.

" Never heard of that guy. Why should I care?"

All gasped while looking at him with wide eyes, not believing what he had just said. He tilted his head side way, obviously not understanding.

" We are talking about Redfox! THE Gazille Redfox!" insisted Droy.

The teen gave them a blank look since he really didn't understand what they were all freaking about. It was just a guy, right?

" Is he popular or something?"

" He's known." said Warren. " It's surprising you never heard about him."

" If he was worth knowing about, I would know about him, right? He's probably a glass wearing bookworm nobody, I won't have a problem moving him aside."

Max laughed at his own joke, confident in his seduction abilities but his friends were looking at him with a mix of incredulity, amusement and pity. Should they tell him? It would be nicer to warn him but then again, he probably would find out sooner than later.

* * *

As the newspaper club president decided that he would ask Levy out at the party, that night, the loud growl of a motorcycle coming down the street drowned the surrounding chatters of the students. All turned their head to the source of the noise and right on cue, a huge Harley appeared in front of the school gates. A tall man with spiky long black hair was at its command. He was dressed in black and his face was shinning in the sunlight thanks to his numerous piercings on his eyebrows, nose, ears and chin. Tattoos were covering the skin of his forearms, circling the studs there with dark patterns. Was he member of a gang?

The sand haired young man eyed in surprise the rough looking guy getting down his bike and heading straight toward a certain blue haired girl who was seemingly waiting for him. She quickly closed the distance between them and they started kissing, not caring about anyone watching them.

For maybe the first time since he was born, Max was speechless. The sweet and innocent looking woman was exchanging saliva with a punk that could easily pass for a psychotic killer straight out of an horror movie. There was no mother on this earth that would accept such a freak as her daughter's boyfriend. That was quite far from the _glass wearing bookworm nerd_ image he was picturing not long ago...

After almost a minute of silence, Jet's voice made him get out of his stupor:

" So? Still thing you got a chance?"

" You better be prepared, I heard this guy's teeth are so hard he can eat iron." said Alzack.

" Rumors are that this guy was expelled from his previous school because he was too violent." said Warren in a calm voice.

" There's a guy that once saw a bunch of steel pipes and chains in his locker." whispered Droy. " Apparently, he uses them to torture people he doesn't like!"

Max looked from one friend to another, gulping with difficulties. The more he heard, the less he felt Levy McGarden's cute behind was worth the trouble of dealing with a maniac. He was starting to feel a bit nauseous as he saw the couple break contact and go back to the huge bike.

However, he really went pale when Visca said in a laughing voice:

" One thing is sure: if you want to live old, you better never ever say that you like Levy. She told me he was quite jealous and he had beaten the crap out of five guys at once that just gave her a side glance."

The poor teen couldn't help himself, he looked at the aformentioned man, hoping what he had said earlier would never reach that monster's ears. But, of course, that's when Murphy's law operated and Max Alors's eyes inevitably met Gazille Redfox glare. Piercing red eyes were fixing his in a predatory manner, freezing him in place even if they were almost twenty-five meters apart from each others.

The teenager was shaking, his breath caught in his dry throat while his pants were the exact opposite. His instinct was literally screaming at him that he was screwed, his friends were asking him if he was alright and all he could think about was how he would never be able to sleep at peace now that he had been _spotted_...

_Targeted._

Maybe he should consider transferring school in a foreign country...

Alaska sounded good.

* * *

Ok now, close your eyes and imagine Elfman in gym shorts... :D


End file.
